


Practical Familiarity

by EvilMuffins



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: A lesson in sword play.





	Practical Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



Maybe Anthy really had wanted to see what dueling was like from the other side, Utena thought, or maybe the Rosebride just wanted to tease her. There was no sense in asking, unless she wanted nothing more than a cryptic smile in return.

“Hold it like this,” Utena explained, adjusting Anthy’s grip. Although they often fell asleep while holding hands these nights, the touch of Anthy’s fingers beneath her own burned differently during daylight.

“I’m quite familiar with blades, Utena-sama.”

“Then why ask me for a lesson?” A question.

“Familiarity and practical use are two very different things.” A smile.


End file.
